The Emperess' New Groove
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: A gender switch. Alyssalioness94 was a selfish and fires NegaDuck, her advisor. But all that changes when she turns into a hyena and gets help from one, the only; DarkWing Duck and Launchpad! Can the two get the potion to return Alyssa
1. Chapter 1: Alyssa's Groove

**Chapter 1**

**Alyssa's Groove**

In the beginning of the story, the captians read:

"Long ago, somewhere deep in the jungle..."

It fades out to shows a glommy, gray, setting in the jungle. It zooms to a hyena, sitting down sadly on a rock. Just then, thunder clashes, startling the hyena.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed as rain pours down. She began to cry, looking depserate.

"Will you take a look at that?" a voice narrated. "Pretty pathetic, huh? Well, you'll never believe this, but that robot you're looking at was once a human being. And not just any human being. That guy was an emperor. A rich, powerful ball of charisma." The hyena walked over to a giant leaf to sit under. But when lots of rain poured over the leaf, it splatterd onto her. "Oh, yeah! This is her story. Well, actually, my story. That's right...I'm that hyena. The name is Alyssa...Emperess Alyssalioness94. I was the world's nicest gal and they ruined my life for no reason. Oh, is that hard to believe? Look, I'll tell you what. You go back a ways, you know, before I was a hyena," Alyssa walked back to the rock he was before and cried, not looking at the screen. "and this will all make sense."

The scene cuts to show Alyssa, as a small (human) baby wearing an emperor's crown and playing with a doll.

"All right, now see," Alyssa continued still over-heard. "That's a little too far back. Ooh! Look at me! That's me as a baby." The doll then snaps into two pieces, and Baby Alyssa cries. Just then, a bunch of hands show the same type of dolls. Baby Alyssa than claps for joy. "Ahem! All right, let's move ahead."

Erinbubble92's Productions Presents

It shows a girl turned back while sitting on a throne. She's comeing her wavy golden blond hair with a golden comb. At the end of the comb it resembles a hyena's head. The girl throws it back behind her, the comb landing into a golden bucket without looking.

"The Emperess' New Groove"

The girl throws his golden emperor hat into the air as she cracks his hands, pulls her hair in a half ponytail, and uses maskarea to smooth out her eyebrows. She points her index finger as the hat lands directly on his head. It zooms out, then zooms in closer. The girl turns around, to reveal a girl with golden blonde hair pulled half in a ponytail, bluish-green eyes, a white shirt, white skirt, and purple flip flops.

"Oh yeah." she said.

**There are despots and dictators**

**Political manipulators**

Jimmy, a boy with fudgehead hair, rolls out a lond blue carpet as Blossom throws flowers as Bender enters.

**There are blue bloods  
with the intellects of fleas**

A bunch of workers then grab their hammers and axes and immediately build a giant exit with gold and ruby jewels for Alyssa, who exits out not noticing.

**There are kings and catty tyrants**

Alyssa snaps his fingers and Sonic comes in holding a golden chair for Alyssa to sit on. Alyssa gets lifted as Sonic runs toward long, long, LONG steps upstairs.

**Who are so lacking in refinements**

**They'd be better suited  
swinging from the trees**

Sonic sets Alyssa down on her real, larger throne, with a cushion. Sonic then leaves as hands show holding a red ribbon and Alyssa cuts it.

**She was born and raised to rule**

**No one has ever been this cool**

Next, three sets of hands hold up babies. Alyssa takes out a stamp and stamps the babies on their heads, looking like lips.

**In a thousand years of aristocracy**

Alyssa hits a little string which knocks a ship into moving as it blows.

**An enigma and a mystery**

Alyssa sweats from being "overly worked" and a man, Jose, wipes his forehead off with a cloth. Then, Shelby fans him with a little sheet, cooling off Alyssa.

**In Mesoamerican history**

Wanda dumps a huge cup of water into Alyssa's mouth enough for her. Cosmo holds out a bowl for him to spit the water out. Instead, Alyssa spits in his face.

**The quintessence of perfection  
that is he**

Alyssa relaxes in his throne.

"Okay, this is the real me," Alyssa narrated. It switches to Alyssa, the hyena crying in the rain. "Not this." switches back to human Alyssa. "This." the hyena. "Not this." the human. "Winner." to the hyena. "Loser." Outside the palace, it reveals a huge, shining place with hundreds of guards outside, one by one rowed. "Okay, see this palace? Everyone in it is at my command. Check this out." Inside, Alyssa snapped his fingers and Ash put a napkin around Alyssa's neck. "Butler." he snaps again. "Chef." an chef named Chef Louie rolls out a three tables stacked with people working on the food. Alyssa snaps again and faces us. "Theme song guy." The theme song guy, Mr. Mistoffelees, comes out from top of the cake. "Oh yeah!" he shouted.

Mr. Mistoffelees: **She's the sovereign lord of the nation. She's the hippest cat in creation**

**She slides from the cake down to closeby Alyssa.**

**She's the alpha,**

**the omega, A to Z**

Alyssa snaps her fingers again and a bunch of people with forks are in a row. They begin to feed Alyssa with her just opening her mouth.

**And this perfect world will spin**

**Around her every little whim**

**'Cause this perfect world**

**begins and ends with**

"Me!" Alyssa spoke pointing herself.

Mr. Mistoffelees: **What's her name?**

Alyssa exits the doorway. Two guards were slammed by the heavy doors.

Chorus: **Alyssa...**

Alyssa begins to dance and do many twists.

**That's her name**

Chorus:** Alyssa...**

Mr. Mistoffelees: **She's the queen of the world**

Chorus: **Bender...**

Mr. Mistoffelees: **Is she hip or what**

Chorus: **Alyssa...**

Alyssa slides back, but accidentally bumps into a old man, Lao Shi. The music suddenly stops.

"Ugh! You threw off my groove!" Alyssa yelled at Lao Shi.

Dave, a guard, picks up Lao Shi. "I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the emperess' groove."

The barabian threw Lao Shi out the window. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!" Lao Shi cried.

"You were saying?" Alyssa asked to Mr. Mistoffelees. The cat-like guy sings again.

Mr. Mistoffelees: **What's her name?**

**Alysssssssssa...**

As he hits his high note, a curtain opens revealing guards dancing the "Riverdance" as Alyssa continues to dance her original groove.

**What's her name?**

**Is she hip or what?**

**Don't you know she's  
the queen of the world**

Chorus: **Whoa, yeah**

Alyssa hops off the stage and runs as a many people bow down to him. After, she kicks the door open, ending the song.

"Boom, baby!" she yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: An Evil Plot

**Chapter 2**

**An Evil Plot**

This startled SpongeBob, who chose. "Ahh! Your highness," he bowed. "it is time for you to choose your groom."

"Alrighty," Alyssa said looking at the choices. The women are Robin, Eric, Noah, Ron, Ash, Tucker, and Jaden. "Trot out the hunkies." she walks to the men, who looked markably alike. "Let's have a look-see. In order, he says, "Hair your hair. Not likely. Yikes, yikes, yikes. And let me guess: You have a great personality." Alyssa disliked all the guys SpongeBob picked, and they felt pretty bad themselves. "Is this really the best you can do?" Alyssa asked SpongeBob.

"Oh, yes. Oh, no," the sponge stutterd. "I-I mean, p-perhaps..."

'What is he babbling about? He's like the thing that wouldn't shut up,' Alyssa thought as SpongeBob talked. "Anyway, still wondering about that robot in the opening? Well, let me show you the people responsible for ruining my life."

Two male ducks walked up to the high palace. He wore a purple hero suit with a cape, hat, and mask. The other was well built and he wore a ariplane guy's suit, hat, and scarf. They looked at the palace and guards in awe.

"First, there's DarkWing Duck and Lunchpad." Alyssa said overheard.

DW pulls out a sheet of paper and taps a guard, Patrick. "Uh, excuse us. I'm here to see Emperess Alyssa. You see, I got this summons-"

"Inside, up the stairs and to the left. Just follow the signs." Patrick interrupted pointing to the palace.

"Uh, great. Thanks a lot." DW replied as he and Lunchpad left. They began to walk to the palace.

"Uh, and don't be fooled by the folksy peasant look." Alyssa also said.

Just then, a show falls on Lunchpad's head. "Ow!" he groaned. He picked up the shoe as a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Up here," Lao Shi said as Lunchpad gave his shoe back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lunchpad said back and continued to walk. He and DW then realized that Lao Shi was rolled up on a broken curtain. DW helped the wizard down. "Hey! Are you alright? Here. Let me, uh..."

"Oh, you're so very kind." Lao Shi said to him as Lunchpad handed him his stick.

"What the heck happened?" DW asked.

"Well, I...I threw off the emperess's groove."

"What?" The ducks wondered.

"Her groove, the rhythm in which she lives his life, her pattern of behavior," Lao Shi replied sounding panicky. "I threw it off, and the emperess had me thrown out the window."

Launchpad gasp. "Oh really?" DW gasped. "We're supposed to see her today."

"Don't throw off her groove!" Lao Shi shouted grabbing the ducks by the collar.

"Beware the groove." Lao Shi warned as he walked off.

"Hey, are you gonna be all right?" Launchpad called.

"Groooove." Lao Shi said in a haunting voice and left.

"You see what a mean?" Alyssa narrated again. DW and Launchpad look at each other, shrugged it off, and resumed to the palace. "These guy's trouble, but as bad as they are...they are nothing compared to what's coming up next."

It shows another male duck that looks like DarkWing Duck only his wearing a yellow suit with a black cape with a red inner line, a black mask, and a red hat. He was sitting in Alyssa's throne. Beside him was a 16 year-old girl. She had strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail by a pink heart bobble pony, new black glasses, two pairs of blue and diamond earrings, and wears black Hanana Montana tank-top with a pink heart with wings on the left side bottom, two guitars behind them making an X, and a sign saying "Girls Rock" in pink elbem, a golden ring with diamonds on the sides and a amethyst tear drop gem, blue short jeans, white socks, and big black shoes with blue laces. Also wears her Amethyst Necklaces.

"And why have you come here today?" he asked.

The different peasent, Carl, spoke. "Well, Y-Your Highness...I mean, Your Grace..."

"Okay, gang. Check out this piece of work." Alyssa said. "This is NegaDuck, the emperess's advisor...living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth." It shows the teenage. "And let's not forget Negaduck's right hand woman. Every decade or so he gets a new one. This year's model is called Erinbubble92 or Erin for short."

A fly flies by NegaDuck, and Erin tries to catch it.

"Yeah, I got that there, ND." Erin said. The fly lands on her head, and she was about to hit it, but before she can the fly escapes and she hits her head, knocking her. "Ow!"

"Yep, that's Erin." Alyssa narrates. "Now lately, NegaDuck's gotten into this bad habit...of trying to run the country behind my back...and I'm thinkin' that's got to stop."

NegaDuck is getting bored of listening to Carl's pleads. "It has no concern of mine whether your family has...What was it again?"

"Um, food?" Carl said.

"Ha! You really should have thought of that before you became peasants," NegaDuck snapped. "We're through here. Take him away. Next!"

"But I..." Carl started, but two guards grabbed him. "Oh, okay."

They left while NegaDuck groaned, pinching his face. "Ehh..."

"The nerve of some of those peasents, huh?" a voice asked.

"Tell me about it." NegaDuck said. He then rectonized that voice. He turned around and shrieked, seeing Alyssa.

"Hi there."

"Oh, your Highness." NegaDuck said nervously as he got out of the seat and dusted it off.

"Uh, you were doing it again." said Alyssa.

"Doing? Doing...Doing...Doing what?" NegaDuck asked throwing his gun away.

"Doing my job," Alyssa replied. "I'm the emperess and you're the emperess' advisor. Remember that?"

"But, your Highness, I was only dealing with meaningless peasent matters." NegaDucksaid back. While he was talking, Alyssa noticed a lot of things on his.

'Whoa,' Alyssa thought. 'Look at these eye bloodvessles and wrinkles. What is holding this man together?' While she looks at him, she notices a piece of spinach stuck to his teeth. 'What the...How long has that been there?'

"Good thinkin', NegaDuck. What do you say, Alyssa?" Erin asked patting Alyssa on the shoulder.

Alyssa then ward her off with some karate moves. "Whoa! No touchy! No touchy. No touch."

"Uh, excuse me, Your Highness," a guard, Timmy cut in. "The village leader and his sidekick is here to see you."

"Oh great, send them in." Alyssa said to Timmy. She turns to NegaDuck. "Oh, and by the way, you're fired."

"Fired?!" NegaDuck asked in shock. "W-W-What do you mean, fired?"

"Um, how else can I say it? You're being let go," Alyssa said as Truman wrote this down. "...your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement...we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option. Take your pick. I got more."

Truman handed NegaDuck a pink slip. He was still in shock as he sat down. How can she fire him now!? "But l...You, uh...But, but your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire...for-for-for many, many years."

"Hey, everybody hits their stride." Alyssa said. "You just hit yours 50 years ago." at that, NegaDuck growled with his eye blood vessels grew. "So, who's in my chair?"

"Oh, oh! I know! NegaDuck." Erin replied. "NegaDuck's in your chair, right?"

"Very good, Erin, bravo," Alyssa spoke. She gets out a chocolate bar. "Here. Get the snack." she tossed it over Erin as she tried to get it like a dog would.

Erin was leaning over the stand and falls over. "Got it!"

"Okay, you heard the man. Up, up, up." Alyssa said to NegaDuck.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Erin said off-screen.

NegaDuck angrily snarled as he left. Alyssa sits back in her throne, settled and ready. "Okay, show them in."

DarkWing Duck and Lunchpad came from the door hold the summon. "Uh, afternoon, your Highness. I'm here because I received a summons..."

"Hey, there they are!" Alyssa interrupted. "My main village men!"

"Um, DarkWing Duck and Lunchpad." Lunchpad greeted. "Anyway, I got this summons..."

"DarkWing Duck! Lunchpad! That's right. You are just the man I wanted to see."

"We are?" DarkWing Duck asks confused.

"Word on the street is you can fix my problem," Alyssa told. She then slides down from her stand to enter at DW and Lunchpad's ground level. "You CAN fix my problem, can't you?"

"Sure," Lunchpad assured. "We'll do what we can."

"Good, good. That's just what I wanted to hear." Alyssa said putting his hand on DW's back as they and Lunchpad walked. "Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?"

"Well, I know we grow the crops that you use here at the palace," DW said as they entered another room. "We also herd the hyenas that you..." DW and Lunchpad stops when Alyssa pulls a box, revealing a model of DW and Lunchpad's village. "...Our village?"

"Oh, yeah. You got a pretty sweet little setup there on top of that hill, don't ya?" Alyssa laughed.

"Yeah. My family and Lunchpad has lived on that hilltop for the last six generations."

"Uh huh." Alyssa said uninterested. "So tell me, where do you find to get the most sun?"

"Oh, I'd say just on the other side of those trees." DW pushed Alyssa to show the right side of the model, the trees. "When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing."

"Well, that settles it."

"Really?"

"Yep. Problem solved." Alyssa said. "Thanks for coming."

"That's it?" Lunchpad asked. "That's all you wanted me for?" he expected more.

"I just needed an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for my pool."

DW and Lunchpad paused. "Uh, your pool?"

Alyssa placed a giant palace on top of the hill. "Boo-yah! Welcome to Alyssatopia...my ultimate summer getaway, compete with waterslide." he added the waterslide to the model.

"What?" Lunchpad asked.

"Isn't it great? It's my birthday gift to me. I'm so happy."

"We don't understand how this could happen." DW said. He and Lunchpad didn't like this at all.

"Well, let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow...I give the word, and your town will be destoryed, to make way for this." Alyssa pressed a button and sparks flew out of the model as Alyssa hums the carnival tune. DW and Lunchpad fixes the model of DW's house, but Alyssa throws it away as it breaks off-screen. "So, if I were you, I'd pick up some change-of-address forms on the way home."

"But um, where would WE live?" DW asked. He had a family and this was all very sudden.

"Hmm...Don't know, don't care." Alyssa replied. "How's that?"

"Wait!" DW cried angrily. "You can't..."

Skulker and Gantu, two guards, block DW and Lunchpad with their swords. Alyssa grabbed DW by the collar and Lunchpad by the scarf.

"When I give the word...your little town thingy will be bye-bye." Alyssa said sternly. "Bye bye!"

"Wait, no! You can't do this!" DW yelled as the guards took him and Lunchpad away.

"Boo-hoo." Alyssa mocked. She left in the opposite direction. 'Oh yeah. Everything was goin' my way."

* * *

A chain saw breaks a bust of Alyssa in half. 'Or so I thought.'

The slice came from NegaDuck, who was frustrated of what happened, he walked around, and gave his chainsaw to Erin in her mouth.

"She can't get rid of me that easily," NegaDuck said angrily. "Who does that ungrateful little worm think he is?" Erin was holding the many busts of Bender for Negaduck to blast. Erin took a bust and sat it down with her foot and NegaDuck got his chain saw from her mouth. "Does she...a little to the left..." Erin moves the bust. "...have any idea of who she's dealing with?" He blasts another bust and gave Erin his chainsaw. Erin takes another one. "How could she do this to me?! Why, I practically raised her. "Yeah, you think she would've turned out better." Erin said. "Yeah, go figure." NegaDuck agreed.

"Well, it's better you're takin' out your anger on these things instead of the real Alyssa, huh?" Erin asked.

NegaDuck gasped realizing. "That's it, Erin!" he grabbed Erin. "That's it! I'll get rid of Alyssa."

"The real Alyssa?" Erin asked confused but she was pretending. NegaDuck glared at her.

"Of course the real Alyssa!" he pushed her. "Don't you see? It's perfect? With her out of the way and no heir to the throne, I'll take over and rule the empire. It's brillient!"

"So how does that work with you being fired and all?" Erin questioned. It couldn't work unless NegaDuck wasn't fired.

"The only ones who know about that are the three of us," NegaDuck said showing his fingers. "Soon to be the two of us." he decreased one.

"And I'm one of those two, right?" Erin asked.

"To the secret lab!" NegaDuck shouted out. He turned to Erin. "Pull the lever, Erin!" Since there was two, Erin pulled the left lever, but that accidentally sent him under a trapdoor. "WRONG LEEEEEEEVEEEER!!!!!" Erin looked down confused as they heard a splash.

"Huh?" Erin said.

NegaDuck came out, all splattered with water and has a crocodile biting his back. "Why do we even HAVE that lever?" he asked and snapped the crocodile away. "Get outta my way!" This time, he pulled the right lever, and they flipped over do be sit in a roller coaster ride. The lever went down for them to clunge their hands.

"Please remain seated and keep your arm and legs in at all times." a announcer said quickly.

The ride went down rapidly fast as Erin was enjoying it, hands in the air. "Faster! Faster! ND put your hands in the air! Whoo!!!"

Soon, they landed out of the cart and were now wearing lab coats. They high fived and went straight to business.

"Ah, how shall I do it?" NegaDuck asked for a way to kill Alyssa. "Oh, I know. I'll turn him into a flea, a harmless, little flea, and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives..." In his idea, he smashes the box with a hammer. "...I'll smash it with my hammer! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! Genius, I say!" he cackled. He then knocked over the poison on a flower, which shrivels up and dies. "Or so ave on postage, I'll just poison her with this." NegaDuck takes out a flask of poison and hands it to Erin. "Take it, Erin. You boys feel the power."

"Oh, we can feel it." Erin said.

"Our moment of triumph approaches," NegaDuck said. "It's dinnertime!"

Lighting clashes and thunder is heard, as their evil plan is await.


	3. Chapter 3: The Posion?

**Chapter 3**

**The Poison?**

Erin, who is wearing a red salsa curly dress, a red rose in her curly down hair, and red dress shoes for dinner, lights two candles on the candle sitck holding the good, set on a nice, small round table. Then, NeaDuck enters from the curtain.

"So, is everything ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Erin said. "I thought we'd start off with soup and a light salad, and then see how we feel after that."

"Not the dinner!" NegaDuck snapped. "The, you know..."

"Oh, right." Erin replied. "The poison for Alyssa, the poison chosen especially to kill Alyssa...Alyssa's poison. That poison?" Erin asked.

"Yes! That poison!" exclaimed NegaDuck.

Erin takes out the poison. "Got ya covered."

"Excellent. A few drops in her drink, and then I'll propose a toast...and she will be dead before dessert."

"Which is a real shame, because it's gonna be delicious." Erin said. NegaDuck glares at her.

Alyssa bursts from the door. "Boom, bam, baby! Let's get to the grub." she walks up to her seat and spins her chair. "I am one hungry queen of the world." she sits down, legs crossed on table. "So, no hard feelings about being let go."

"No whatsoever." NegaDuck lied. "Erin, get the emperess a drink."

"Drink. Rrrrright." Erin winked NegaDuck rolled his eyes. Behind Alyssa, is a stand. Erin pours the drinks in and then pours in the poison, causing a explosion. However, Alyssa doesn't notice as the pink smoke dies down. Erin hands the plate of drinks to Alyssa. "Your Highness."

Alyssa sniffs something. "Is something burning?"

"My spinach puffs!" Erin realized. The strawberry blonde teen dashed out of the room

Alyssa twangs her fork and soon clears her throat. "So...she seems...nice."

"Heh. She is." NegaDuck said.

"She's what? In her teens like me?"

Negaduck chuckled. "I'm not sure."

"Saved them!" Erin said carrying the hot plate of puffs with oven gloves.

"Great! Good job." Alyssa and NegaDuck said.

Erin sets the spinach puffs on the table. "Watch it. They're still hot."

Erin with a spatula begins to place the spinach puffs on a smaller plate. NegaDuck clears his throat, for the emperess to drink. "Erin. The emperess needs her...drink."

"Right." Erin said. Then realized. "Oh...rrrright."

She tries to pick the drink for Alyssa, but since all the cups looked the same, she couldn't remember which one had the poison!Quickly, Erin grabs the plate of cups and goes to the stand behind Alyssa.

"Hey, Erin, everything okay back there?" Alyssa asked.

Erin takes the third cup and dumps the flowers out from a vase. She then mixes the poison into the vase and shakes it. "Well... Oh, oh... The drinks were a bit on the..." she takes the vase and pours the poison into the cups, making it easier. "oh, uh, warm side." Erin takes the plate and puts it on the table.

"Hey, did you see that sky today?" Erin asked. "Talk about blue."

"Yes, Erin." NegaDuck said. "Riveting." he said as he took her drink. "A toast to the emperess! Long live Alyssa!"

Alyssa spins her cup during the toast and drinks. Erin turns to NegaDuck. "Don't drink the wine-poison!" she coughed as swiped her hand across her throat. NegaDuck gets the message and immediateally throws the poison nearby a vase. Erin drink hers...or looks like so as the poison falls from her neck. Alyssa doesn't even notice.

Soon, Alyssa's done with her drink and smacks her lips. "Ah! Tasty!"

Just then, her head smacks down on the table.

"Finally!" NegaDuck laughed. "Good work, Erin."

"Oh, they're so easy to make," Erin said. "I'll get you the recipe."

"Now to get rid of the body."

However, Alyssa wakes up. "Okay! What were we saying?"

NegaDuck was shocked. How could Alyssa be alive if the poison was supposed to make her dead? "Uh, uh, w-we were just making a toast..." Suddenly, Alyssa grows big black ears and the sides of her head. "to your long and healthy rule." he was surprised to see that happen.

"Right. So what we you gonna do?" Alyssa questioned. Erin observed closer at Alyssa. Alyssa then grows a big neck along with a hunchback and black hair on the back. "I mean, you've been around here a long time and..." NegaDuck reaches for the brocalli and smacks to together, signing Erin to take her out. "I mean a really time. I mean, it might be difficult for someone your age..." her hands change into hyena-like claws. "adjusting to live in the private sector." She turns to Erin. "Hey, Erin, can you top me off, pal? Be a friend?" Erin's head changes into a hyena head, complete with black bangs but with a golden highlight, yellow eyes with bluish-green pupils, and black boarders around her eyes. The strawberry blonde teenager look at her then turn to NegaDuck. "Now, about you finding new work, that's-that's gonna be tough."

"Hit her on the head." NegaDuck signaled with the brocalli.

"More broccoli?" Erin asked holding a plate of broccoli.

NegaDuck growled in anger due to Erin's confusements and rolled his eyes.

"Let's face it. You're no spring chicken," Alyssa said. NegaDuck pounded his hand against his palm. Erin got the point. "and I mean that in the best possible way."

Erin uses the plate of broccoli and slams Alyssa in the head with them.

"What? A hyena? She's supposed to be dead!!!" NegaDuck screamed angrily.

"Yeah, weird." Erin said.

"Let me see that vial." NegaDuck ordered Erin and she gave him the bottle. The bottle showed a skull, but when NegaDuck removed it the real label of the vial showed a hyena. "This isn't poison. This is extract of hyena!" Angrily, he threw the vial at Erin.

"You know, in our defense, all your poisons look alike." Erin said. "You might think about relabeling some of them."

"Take her out of town and finish the job NOW!!!" NegaDuck yelled in her faces.

"What about dinner?" Erin asked.

"Erin, this is kind of important." NegaDuck said stern.

"How about dessert?" Erin asked.

"Well, I suppose there's time for dessert." he said.

"And diet soda?"

"All right. A quick can of diet soda," NegaDuck said gently. He then yelled, "THEN TAKE HER OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB!!!!"

* * *

Later, Erin, now in pink cat-suit with a blue belt, gloves, and boots, has her hair in a lower ponytail, and her glasses turned to goggles, is holding the sack with Alyssa inside. She sneak out of the palace while singing Jazz Scat.

Erin: **Cha cha cha cha cha cha... **

Then she sneak off downstairs.

"Guess where I am right now. Uh huh. In the bag." Alyssa said voiceover. Erin checks to make sure no one is out. They continue. "Still think I'm not the victim here? Watch. It ges better."

She go down a few more stairs, still humming the song. Then, she go up against a wall, holding her note. A couple of people pass by, looking at Erin weirdly as they quickly leave.

"Ugh, he's doing his own theme music? Tall, half dumb, but is not tone deaf. I was so glad I was unconscious for all of this." Alyssa's voice was heard. From a bridge, Erin tosses the sack into the water.

"Mission accomplished." Erin said as she begin to leave. She look back down and see the water flowing down a long, LONG waterfall!

Erin looks very uneasy, feeling sorry for Alyssa.

"You're not gonna let him die like that, are ya?" a voice said and it poofed on Erin's left shoulder. It was a girl about Erin's age and she had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and is wearing an angel costume, has wings, and a golden hailer.

"My shoulder angel, Angel?" Erin asked confused.

"Don't listen to that chick." Erin's devil, who has red hair with dark blonde highlights, red eyes, and wore a devil suit, eyes, tail, and a pitch fork, her name is Hottie, poofed on the other shoulder. "Sgee's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that rocks."

"Oh, come off it." Angel said.

"You come off it!" Hottie snapped.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You infinity."

"Listen up, big girl," said Hottie taking out a list. "I got three good reasons why you should walk away." she points at Angel. "She's got that sissy stringy music thing."

"We've been through this. It's a harp, and you know it." Angel said.

"Oh right. That's a harp and that's a dress." Hottie teased.

"Robe!" Angel corrected.

"Reason number two..." Hottie ignored. She does a handstand on the bridge. "Look what I can do."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Erin asked.

"No, no. She's got a point." Angel pointed at Hottie.

"Listen, you girls. You're sort of confusing me, so, uh, begone!" Erin exclaimed. "Uh...Or, uh, you know. However I get rid of you guys."

"That'll work." Hottie said as the two disappear.

Erin thinks hard about her final decision as she has some time left. Hesiant, she runs to the end of the bridge and grabs the sack by holding the two ends of the made brigde by the end of her left. It zooms out to show the waterfall, then the creepy mountion, and far out to show a ladybug on a branch. A chimp appears and eats it.

"Um, what's with the chimp and the bug? Can we get back to me?" Alyssa narrated.

Zoom in, and Erin begins to walk back "Oh, boy. Think think think. What to do, what to do? What do we do with the body?" Erin wondered.

Meanwhile, DW and Lunchpad was done shopping at the market and brought some items back to the cart. Lunchpad helped him carry the stuff with the cart. DW sighed sadly.

"What am I gonna tell the village?" DW asked worried to himself as Lunchpad lowered his head.

Cut back to Erin.

"Come on. Come on." Erin said. "What would I do? What would I do?"

Then, Erin accidentally steps on a cat's tail, tripping her. The sack fall off Erin's hands and lands into a cart.

"Back! Elbow! Shoulder!" Erin said as she finally stopped falling. The cat went on Erin's head, frightened.

Erin noticed and spotted the bag, in DW and Lunchpad's cart.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Erin called. But there were so much people at the market, they had to get through.

"Hey! Excuse me. Excuse me. Stop! Pardon me. Excuse me. Sorry about that." the girl said to some people.

"Comin' through," Erin said. Then cried, "Hey, you with the cart!"

DW and Lunchpad were far off and couldn't hear her. They were now gone, and this was bad. What were Erin's going to say to NegaDuck now?

"Uh-oh. This is not good. Hope that doesn't come back to haunt me." Erin said to himself. Then, she shivers in fear, just thinking about it.

* * *

DW and Lunchpad look back at the market, then at each other, and go home. They crossed a cold mountain, to a old long bridge, from the jungle, and late at night, make it to the house at the hilltop, where DW and Lunchpad's family lived. 

"Mom! Mom! I think I'm still growing!" cried a young girl duck with red hair pulled in pigtails, wears a purple shirt with a pink 1 in the middle on the roll up sleeves on her elbows, white socks, and pink and purple shoes. "MEASURE ME AGAIN!!!"

"Okay, okay Goslyn," Morgana, her mother said to her. She had raven frankenstien like hair with a white streaks on the sides, wearing a red dress with a red string on her ring in Bride of Frankstien style. "You two stand still and let's see."

"Mom, and I both know that it's impossible for her..." started a boy with glasses, little turf of hair, big red glasses, and wears a brown watch, a green shirt, and a brown backpack. He was Honker. "for them to grown in the last five minutes? Isn't it?"

"Look how much you've grown." Morgana said to Goslyn.

Honker gasped. "What? Goslyn, get out of the way!" He pushed her back. "It's my turn again. Measure me!"

"DAD'S HOME!" Goslyn pointed seeing their father, DW with Lunchpad. The two kids squealed in delight as they came to DW. DW happily kneeled down and hugged them as Lunchpad smiles.

Morgana smirked, seeing her husband. She steadied her stomach, since she was pregnent.

"Dad! Dad! I ate a bug today!" Goslyn said.

"Was mom baking again?" DW asked. He whispered to the kids, "Don't tell her I said that."

"I heard that." Morgana said as the children move out of the way. "Okay, everybody, move aside. Lady with a baby comin' through." she kissed her husband.

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" Goslyn said. "LOOK AT HOW BIG I AM!"

"We were all measured today." Morgana said to DW.

"Oh." DW understood.

"I'm going through a growth spurt," Goslyn said to DW. "I'm as big as you were when you were me."

"Yep, sure are." DW said looking at the measured chart.

"That's not as impressive as my loose tooth. See?" Honker giggled his lose tooth.

"Okay, okay, you two," Morgana said coming over. "Our deal was that you could stay awake until Daddy came home. Now say good night."

The kids groaned. They didn't feel tired and rest. They turned to DW. "Dad, do we have to?"

DW looks at the kids, who quiver their lips and have puppy eyes. DW made his decision. "No, you four can stay up." he got up and turned to DW lovingly. "We're just gonna be sittin' here tellin' each other how much we love each other." he cooed at Morgana. "Right honey?"

This made Goslyn and Honker disgusted.

"Ew!" Honker yelped.

"Good night!" the kids said as they went into the house. The parents laughed, knewing that worked every time.

"So, what did the emperess want?" Morgana asked.

"You know what? She couldn't see me and Lunchpad." DW lied. He didn't want his wife to be concerned.

"Couldn't see you? Why not?" wondered Morgana.

"We don't know." Lunchpad agreed.

"Well that's plain rude," Morgana said.

"Well, she is the emperess, girls. I'm sure she's busy."

"No, no, no, no. No. Emperess or no emperor, it's called common courtesy." Morgana said.

"Honey..." DW interrupted.

But Morgana ignored. "If that were me, I'd march right back there and demand to see him, and you know I would."

"Sweetie, sweetie, think of the baby." DW said as the three entered the house.

Morgana calmly sighed. "DarkWing, I'm fine. This baby's not coming for a while, but even if it was...I'd give that guy a piece of my mind! That kind of behavior just-just" she snarls. "...I gotta go wash something." As she leaves, DW turns to a carve of a hyena on the side of their door and Lunchpad put his hand on his shoulder. She touches it and looks at Morgana. Morgana saw this. "DarkWing? You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm just a little tired from the trip," DW replied. "Um, Lunchpad and I gotta put stuff away."

Outside, DW and Lunchpad walk out. Depressed, DW sits on a log as Lunchpad watches. The movie suddenly pauses.

"Heh heh heh. Hi. Excuse me. Two seconds here." the camera turns to Alyssa (in her hyena form). "Um, I'm the one in the cart, remember?" with a marker he circles the bag. "This story's about me, not them." he X's out DW and Lunchpad. "You got that? All right. We're gonna move ahead. Sorry to slow you down."

Alyssa leaves, but then returns and crosses out DW and Lunchpad some more. She turns back to us, and laughs nervously. We return to the movie (or fanfic for this matter).

DW gets up and Lunchpad follows him. They notice the sack moving.

"Huh?" DW asked puzzled. He didn't notice that. He opened the sack and saw a still dazed Alyssa, peeking from the bag. "Where'd you come from, little girl?"

"No touchy." Alyssa said. DW and Lunchpad realized that the robot talked and jumped.

"AAAAAH!" they screamed. "DEMON HYENA!"

"Demon hyena? Where?" Alyssa asked. He turned to see DW and Lunchpad and they screamed. She turned away and saw another hyena.

Alyssa and the other hyena screamed again, running off until she hits the fence. "Ow! Ow, my head!"

"Okay, demon hyena. Just take it easy." Lunchpad said nervously. "We mean you no harm."

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asked. She realized something. "Oh, wait, I know you. You're those whiny peasents."

DW and Lunchpad gasped, but also realizes something. "Emperess Alyssalioness94?"

"Shyeah," Alyssa said. "Who do you think you guys were talkin' to?"

Lunchpad says to Alyssa, "Uh, how did...You don't look like the emperess."

"What do you mean I don't look like the emperess?" Alyssa asked.

"Do this." DW said moving his hand in front of his face.

Alyssa did as so. "What is this, come kind of little game you country folk like to..." he noticed his hand, and shrieked. She looked at her whole body, and then ran to a pond of water. Alyssa looked at her reflection and screamed. "It can't be! My face! My beautiful, beautiful face!" she cried.

"Okay, okay, okay." DW tried to have her relax. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"I'm an ugly, stinky hyena!" Alyssa shouted.

"Wait, okay, your Majesty. Shhh."

"HYENA FACE!"

"What happened?" Lunchpad asks.

Alyssa tried to get up with her own two feet. "I'm tryin' to figure that out, okay?" She fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "I can't remember! I can't remember anything." she noticed. "Wait a minute! I know you two." she pointed at DW and Lunchpad. "I remember telling you that I was building my pool...where your house was, and then you got mad at me. And you turned me into a hyena!"

"What?" DW asked in disbelief. "No, We didn't."

"Yes, and then you kidnapped me." Alyssa turned to them again.

"Why would we kidnap a hyena?" Lunchpad questioned.

"I have no idea. You're the mastermind, not me." Alyssa said.

"What?" DW and Lunchpad repeated.

"You're right. That's giving you way too much credit." Alyssa then said to herself. "Okay. I have to get back to the palace. Negaduck's got that 'secret lab'." she used air quotes. "I'll just snap my fingers and order him to change me back." she used the fence as a guide to help her get up on her two feet.

"Hey, you. No time to waste. Let's go." DW and Lunchpad don't move their spots, however. Angrily, Alyssa turns to them and says, "Hey, tinies, I want you get out of this body, wouldn't you two? Now let's go."

DW and Luncpad paused, and made his choice. "Build your summerhouse somewher else."

Alyssa turned back shocked, still hanging on to the fence. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"I can't let you go back unless you change your mind..." DW said. "And build your summerhouse somewhere else."

"Well, I got a little secret for you," Alyssa said to DW and Lunchpad. She leaned their ear closer. "Come here. Closer." When DW and Lunchpad's ear was close to Alyssa's mouth, he screamed, "I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASENTS!"

DW tweeked his ear. "Then I guess we can't take you back."

"Fine. I don't need you or your flying guy." Alyssa said stubbornly. "I can find my own way back."

Lunchpad came in front of it. "I wouldn't recommand it. It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way."

"Nice try, pal." Alyssa said as she headed off to the jungle.

"No, really." Lunchpad called. "I'm telling you...there are jaguars and cheetahs and snakes and quicksand."

Alyssa was making "la-la-la" noises so she couldn't hear DW or Lunchpad. "I'm not listening."

"He's not kidding!" DW warned. "Listen, you cannot go in there."

"Ow!" Alyssa groaned. "Still not listening." she said high pitched.

"Why you..." DW groaned in anger. "Fine. Fine. Go ahead. Let's go, DW." The air polit duck and DW leave.

"If there's no Alyssa, there's no Alyssatopia." DW said. "Takes care of that."

They look back into the jungle, and look at one another.

"Hmm."


	4. Chapter 4: Off in the Jungle

**Chapter 4**

**Off in the Jungle**

In the wet, dark jungle, Alyssa is laughing to himself.

"Scary jungle. Right." she said sarcastically. "Oh, a leaf. Oh, it might attack me. Oh, it's a scary tree," she says high pitched. "I'm afraid." she laughed again. "Please. Never find my way? I'm the emperess, and as such...I'm born with an innate sense of direction. Okay, where am I?"

She spots a bunch of eyes watching her, and sees a fly buzzing over her. But gets stuck in a web.

"Help me! Help me! Help me!" the fly cried. Too late. The spider came out and ate the fly. Alyssa flinched. "Too late."

"Okay, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen." Alyssa remarked. Then, something moves in the bushes scaring Alyssa. A roar is heard as Alyssa is frightened that something will attack her. But the thing revealed to be a small green robot monkey, Otto.

"What do you want?" Alyssa asked.

Otto held up an acorn. "Eep-eep!"

"Oh, for me?" Alyssa said pretending to be flattered. "Why, I don't know what do say." She throws the acorn back at Otto. "Hit the road, bucky!" she laughed teasingly and blew a raspberry turning back. Alyssa suddenly fell under and crashed into a bunch of branches. Soon, she landed down and opened up her eyes. Alyssa gasped as he saw a lot of cheetahs, sleeping. She couldn't wake them up or else she was done for!

Otto appeared back and blew a balloon. He then twisted the balloon to look like Alyssa. The green monkey took out a needle, about to push it against the balloon.

"No!" Alyssa cried.

"Chip-eep." Otto said.

"No! No, don't!"

Not listening to her, Otto popped the balloon, created a loud pop. Alyssa opened her eyes and noticed the cheetahs still sleeping.

"HA!" she pointed at Otto, but closed her mouth as she realized. The cheetahs woke up and growled at her.

"Ahh! Cheese it!" Alyssa yelled out. She ran as the cheetahs chased after her. While running, Alyssa gets tossed into a branch and lands on one of the cheetahs, which growls at her. It then throws Alyssa out from the leaves and lands near a cliff. The cheetahs surround her as Alyssa cowers. "You killer Heartless..."

She felt a crack and looked down, seeing she was far up in the height. Alyssa waited for her life to end, until she heard a familiar cries.

"AAH-EEE!!!" DW cried a Tarzan cry as he swung from a vine. Launchpad was above him as DW was about to grab Alyssa. Alyssa and the cheetahs saw this, but DW missed. The cheetahs growled at Alyssa again, but DW grabbed Alyssa this time as they swung high. "Don't worry, your highness. I got ya. You're safe now." Alyssa looked down in shock.

The vine then tied the three up against a large tree.

"Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this, to me...might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldn't you say?" Alyssa asked.

"No, no, no. It's-It's okay," Launchpad said. "This-This is all right. We have figure this out."

Then, the tree begin to crack, breaking apart.

"I hate you two." Alyssa muttered. The tree broke apart, as the three screamed in horror. While falling, they hitted against some rocks and rolled into the water. The three screamed sounding bubbly, due to that.

They soon got some air and went down rapids, hitting more rocks. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting all funned out." Alyssa said.

"Uh oh." DW and Launchpad said in unison see what's next.

"Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterwall."

"Yep." DW said.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely." said Launchpad.

"Bring it on."

They fell from the waterfall, with Alyssa screaming. "BOOO-YAAAH!! Whooo!!!"

The wood broke into pieces, but DW and Launchpad swam up.

"That was close." Launchpad panted. DW gasps as he sees Alyssa out cold. Launchpad gasps also. They both bring her to shore with Alyssa laying out cold.

"Your highness." DW said. "Your highness, can you hear me?" DW groaned. "Come on, breathe!" he slapped Alyssa, but nothing happened. He turns to Launchpad. "Launchpad, do something! Give him CPR!"

Launchpad groaned. "Why me?" He pulled Alyssa's head to make it straight, then opened his mouth. "Ugh!" he yelped disgusted looking inside. Launchpad sighs and inhales, doing CPR on the hyena. Alyssa opens his eyes widened, and sees Launchpad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Launchpad and DW screamed also. They let go, and couldn't even look back at each other. "Ugh!"

* * *

Later, Alyssa was gargling with water to wash off what Launchpad did to her. DW was making a fire by twisting a stick. Alyssa spat the water out.

"For the last time, it was not a kiss." Launchpad said.

"Well, whatever you call it, it was disgusting." Alyssa spat the water onto the fire and DW frowned. He tries again. "And if you would've done what I ordered you to do in the first place...we all could've been spared your little kiss of life." she shook herself off like a dog, and DW groaned.

"Aw!" DW said as the fire went out again.

"But now that you're here, you two will take me back to the palace. I'll have NegaDuck change me back, and then I'll start contruction on Alyssatopia." Alyssa took a pile of rocks and put a leaf attached to a stick on it. "Oh yeah."

"Okay, now look...I think we got off the wrong foot here." DW said. "I just think if you really thought about it...you'd decide to build your home on a different hilltop."

Alyssa wasn't paying attention as she used DW's cape (which was hanging from a branch) and dried herself off. "And why would I do that?"

He threw the shirt on top of the fire. DW was stil trying to keep his cool. "Because...deep down, I think you'll realize that you're forcing an entire village...out of their homes just for you." he hung his cape on another branch.

"And that's...bad?" Alyssa asked.

Launchpad laughed. "Well, yeah. Nobody's that Heartless." There was a slight pause.

"Now take my back."

"What?" DW asked. "Wait, wait. How can you be this way? All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you."

"Uh, yeah. Doy. Me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it." Alyssa said. "You're the only two that don't seem to be with the program, eh, DW and Launchpad?"

"You know what? Someday, you're gonna wind up all alone...and you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Launchpad said.

"Thanks for that. I'll log that away." Alyssa ignored. "Not, for the final time...I order you to take me back to the palace."

DW and Launchpad looked at each other and then at Alyssa. "Looks like to us you're stuck in here..." DW said. "because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back."

"Because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back." Alyssa mocked. "Me, me, me." She found two rocks and threw them at DW and Launchpad. The two daggered at her. "Huh? What? I didn't do anything. I didn't...Somebody's throwing stuff. You gonna build a fire of what? What's going on."

Launchpad groaned. "She's never gonna change her mind, DW."

Alyssa sat alone against a rock wall. "How am I ever gonna get outta here?" she asked herself.

Later, DW and Launchpad are enjoying the fire. They hear shivering, coming from Alyssa. She's huggled up and cold. DW hands DW rolls his eyes as he approaches Alyssa. He lays the cape like a blanket and leaves. Alyssa stops shivering and opens one eye, looking back at DW who returns to the fireplace and Launchpad. Alyssa smiled a little.

* * *

"And so, it is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved princess...taken from us so tragically...on the very eveof her 15th birthday." NegaDuck announced. A funeral was going on for Alyssa, since he "passed away" as Erin sobbed like crazy. All the townspeople were there.

"Poor little girl." Erin sniffed.

"Her legacy will live on in our hearts..."

"She never had a chance." Erin said.

"For all eternity." finished NegaDuck. After with the speech, he says, "Well, she ain't gettin' any deader." he rips off his outfit to reveal a black tuxedo but still his mask and hat. "Back to work."

The townspeople dropped their candles and did as they were told. Yin painted off Alyssa's face and redid it with NegaDuck's, for the whole vase. Everybody was working as all things now had NegaDuck's face on it, even the doors and curtains.

Inside, Erin was fixing NegaDuck some dinner.

"Erin sweetheart, I must admit you had me worried...when you mixed up those poisons." NegaDuck said as he was handed the chicken. "But now Alyssa is head, all if forgiven."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. She's...she's dead, all right." Erin said as she put her mitt against the fire. She nervously threw it down and stomped on it. "I mean, you can't get much deader than she...then she is right now. Unless, of course, I killed her again." said Erin.

"I suppose." NegaDuck said sounding suspicious.

"Hey, look, the royal dresser's here." Erin pointed as Patrick Star started to show different clothing.

"Erin."

"I should tell you right now I'm kind of hard to fit." Erin said to Patrick.

"Erin."

"I'm wearing a 66 long and 31 waist."

NegaDuck angrily kicks Patrick, as he falls. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Alyssa IS dead, right?" he asked. He grabbed Erin's chin. "Tell me Alyssa's dead. I need to hear these words."

"Do you need to hear all those words exactly?" Erin asked.

"She's still alive?" NegaDuck growled dropping the chicken.

"Well, she's not as dead as we would've hoped." said Erin. "It was all my fault!"

"Erin."

"I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Alyssa ever came back." Erin said.

"She can't come back!" NegaDuck growled.

"Yeah. That would be kind of awkward...especially after that lovely eulogy." said Erin.

"You think?!" NegaDuck grabbed Erin. "Youn and I are going out to find her. If she walks, we are through! Now, let's move!"

* * *

"DAD, LOOK OUT!" Goslyn screamed waking up. She panted in her bed.

"Goslyn, what is it?" Morgana asked coming upstairs with a flashlight.

"I had a dream that Dad was tied to a log and was careening out of control...DOWN A RAGING RIVER OF DEATH!" Goslyn told.

"All right, all right, it's okay." Morgana hushed.

"IT WAS AWFUL!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Goslyn, calm down. It was just a dream. Your dad's fine," Morgana said. "He and Launchpad just went back to see the emperess."

"Oh. Like you told him to, 'cause you're always right." Goslyn said.

"That's right." Morgana said back.

Honker popped his head from his bed. "Well, in my dream, Dad had to kiss a hyena."

Goslyn scoffed. "Like that would ever happen."

"It could." Honker said.

"Nuh uh." Goslyn said.

"Yeah-huh." Honler aruged.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

They continue to bicker at full speed.

"Good night, you two." June said.

"'Night mom!" the kids said in unison as they continue to fight. Morgana rolls her eyes and clicks off the flashlight.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bridge

**Chapter 5**

**The Bridge**

In the jungle, DW and Launchpad go over to a pond. They than wash their faces off in the water, cough, and shake it off.

"Uh, hey." Alyssa came over next to DW and gave him back his capes. "Thanks."

DW took back his cape. "Oh. No problem."

There was an awkward silence.

"Feels like wool."

"Yeah."

"Alpaca?"

"Oh, yeah it is."

"Oh, yeah, I thought so," said Alyssa. "It's nice."

"My wife made it." DW said finally.

"Oh, she knits?"

"Crochets."

"Crochets? Nice."

"Thanks."

A frog ribbits on a lily nearby to reduce the silence.

"So...So I was thinking that when I got back to the city, we'd, uh...I mean, there's lots of hilltops, and maybe I might, you know I-I might..."

"Are you saying you've changed your mind?" DW interrupted Alyssa.

"Oh, well, I-I..."

"Because you know that means...you're going something nice for someone else." Launchpad smiled.

"No, I know that," Alyssa spoke. "I know."

"And you're all right with that?" DW asked.

"Yes." DW and Launchpad looks hesiant, not thinking he could trust the sly emperess. They stares directly at Alyssa. "What?" Alyssa wondered.

DW and Launchpad lended out their hand. Alyssa was about to shake it, but they pulled it back. "Don't shake unless you mean it."

For a brief moment, Alyssa thought about it. She shook hands with DW and Launchpad.

"All right," Launchpad said. "At least we're going somewhere. Let's get you back to the palace."

DW walks, but turns back to Alyssa. "Oh, by the way, thanks."

"No, thank YOU guys." Alyssa said back. The three began to walk, to only stop at the long bridge.

"Okay. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace." DW said as he and Launchpad walked.

"Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath." Alyssa said following.

Launchpad sniffs. "I believe it."

"What was that?" Alyssa asked hearing Launchpad.

"Nothing." Launchpad replied quickly.

All of the sudden, DW and Launchpad fall from a step, but luckily get tied by the rope. Alyssa sees this and looks down.

"Whoa!" DW cried. "Alyssa!"

Alyssa then looks up, and smirks mischieviously. That couldn't be good.

"Alyssa!" Launchpad too cried.

"Yeah?" Alyssa asked.

"Quick, let us up!" DW shouted.

Alyssa looks down, and speaks, "No. I don't think I will." She leaps over the fallen step and continues walking.

"You're gonna leave us here?" DW wondered.

"Well, I was gonna have you two imprisoned for life, but I kinda like this better." Alyssa said to them.

"I thought you were a changed man." DW said angrily.

"What a jerk, DW." Launchpad scoffed.

"Oh, come on. I had to say something to get ya to take me back to the city." said Alyssa.

"So all of it was a lie?" DW yelled angrily.

"Well, yeah. No wait." Alyssa thinks. "Uh, yeah, yeah. It was all a lie. Toodles." the hyena leaves.

"WE SHOOK HANDS ON IT!!!" DW and Launchpad's voice echoed when Alyssa got to the end of the bridge.

She runs up to them again. "You know, the funny thing about shaking hands is you need hands."

"You do have hands, you idiot!" DW snapped.

Alyssa wondered. "Oh yeah. Okay. Buh-bye."

As Alyssa leaves again, she suddenly slips on a step and falls, tangled in the ropes also. She screams as her voice echoed.

"Are you okay? Are you all right?" DW questioned.

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I'm all right." Alyssa responded.

"Good!" DW, upset, punched Alyssa. "That's for going back on your promise!"

Alyssa kicks DW. "Yeah. That's for kidnapping me...and taking me to your village, which I'm still gonna destroy, by the way." she laughs and then sees Launchpad coming after him. "No touchy."

Launchpad rams him into the other wall, and backs up with DW. "Why did we risk our lives for a selfish brat like you? I was always taught that there was some good in everyone, but, oh, you proved me wrong."

"Oh, boo-hoo. Now I feel really bad. Bad hyena." Alyssa taunted.

"You know, we could've let you die out there in that jungle, and then all my problems would be over." Launchpad said.

"Well, that makes you both ugly and stupid." Alyssa said.

"Let's end this." DW snarled.

"Ladies first."

A wrestling bell rings, and the three verse. DW and Launchpad begin to punch and hit Alyssa, while Alyssa tries to hit them. While they're fighting, the rope snaps.

"Ohh!" the three said looking up. The bridge becomes lose and breaks. Due to the force of gravity, DW, Launchpad, and Alyssa fall down. DW, Launchpad, and Alyssa fell until they couldn't fall no more, at the end of the narrow two sides of the canyon and Launchpad was squish in the middle. Under them are alligators roaring as they come after them.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna? We're gonna die! We're gonne die!" Alyssa yelled panicking. "That's it for me!"

"No, we're not," DW said. "I have an idea. Give me your arm." DW grabs one of Alyssa's arms. "Now the other." he takes the other arm. "When I say go, push against my back and we'll walk up the hill. Ready?" Alyssa shakes her head no. "Go."

DW squishes Alyssa's side against the canyon with Launchpad. "Ow! You did that on purpose!" Alyssa shouted and pushed DW, making Launchpad turn almost blue.

"No, I didn't!" DW told. "Now, we're gonna have to work together go get out of this, so follow my lead. Ready? Right foot."

"Whose right? Your right or-or mine?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't care. Mine."

"Well, why yours?"

"Okay, your right! Ready?"

"Okay, got it."

The two begin to move up the rocks. "Left. Right." DW said.

"Look, we're moving!" Alyssa said. She then looked down and saw the alligators snap at them. She shivered in fright.

"Don't look down!" DW cried. "Now, stay with me. Stay with me." They continue to walk up. "Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right!" What they didn't plan was the canyons beginning to split up far and couldn't reach no more together, Launchpad then got on top of Alyssa.

"Now what, genius?" Alyssa asked with sarcasm.

"Working on it." DW said back. He looks at a branch, holding the rope. He says to Alyssa, "Listen to me, extend your neck, and I'll grab the rope."

"How do I know you won't let me fall after you grab the rope?" Alyssa asked.

"You're just gonna have to trust me!"

Alyssa strains as she stretches her neck on DW's back. DW tries to grab the rope, but can't. "You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy..." Alyssa moaned. "or this would be really differcult."

"Almost. Got it!" DW chirped as he took rope. But when he tried to pull them up, nothing happened.

"It's stuck." DW said.

"Take your time. No hurry here." Alyssa said. From the tree branch, a pile of scorpions went onto Alyssa's body, facing him. "Aaah! Scorpions!" she let go and screamed.

"Alyssa!" DW cried and grabbed his foot in the nick of time. He swung Alyssa's head into a little hole and Launchpad almost fell but he grabbed her neck. A bunch of scorpions crawled in the back of his shirt. DW saw this, and began to thump his body back against the wall to make the scorpions go out.

In the hole, Alyssa saw it crumble, but also many pairs of eyes. Alyssa's eyes widened. "Ahh!" Her mout becomes so stuffed of bats, but lets go and climbs against the cliff with DW and Launchpad holding on. They make it to the other side as the bats escape. The three are in shock, stare at each other, and laugh (nervously) over it.

Next, the cliff begins to crumble over DW and Launchpad as they screams.

"Look out!" Alyssa cried and grabbed the ducks by their shirt as the edge of the cliff falls. She looks down and cheers. "Yeah! Oh, look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air. 'Oh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall, and I'm taking you with me.'" she mocked what the canyon (as if real) would say. "Well, not today, pal. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh-huh."

"You just saved our life." DW said bewildered.

Alyssa stopped his "Uh-huh"-ing. "Huh? So?"

"I knew it." Launchpad smirked.

"Knew what?"

"There there is some good in you after all."

"Yeah," DW agreed. "Who knew."

Alyssa blushed. "Oh no."

"Admit it." DW said.

"Wrong."

"Yes, there is."

"Nuh-uh."

"I think there is."

"Nuh-uh."

"Hey, you could'be let me fall."

"Come on. What's the big deal?" Alyssa asked. "Nobody's that heartless!" she gasped about what they said. "Well, don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing, jerkballs.".

"Well, we better get going," DW said. "With that bridge out, it's a four-day walk to the palace."

"What?" Alyssa asked in shock. She thought DW didn't want to. "You mean you're still taking me back?"

"I shook on it, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah," Alyssa told. "uh, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Alyssatopia when I get back."

"Well, four days is a long time. Who knows?" DW asks. "Maybe you'll change your mind."

They start to walk for their long journey.

"Uh-huh. Four days." said Alyssa. "What are the changes of you two carrying me?"

"Not good." Launchpad said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the sudden, NegaDuck's hand rolls out a map and crosses out places. "No, no, no!" he cried with each mark. "We searched every village surrounding the palace...and still no sign of Alyssa. Where is she?" he wondered while sitting on his chair. He pulls out a speaker. "Erin!"

"Erin." Erin, now wearing her hair pulled in a ponytail by a heart bobble tie, same black glasses, a black torn sleeved shirt, a pink vest with pockets, tan short jeans, pink socks, tan and black shoes, and a pink backpack, replied into another speaker.

"I'm getting tired. Pull over." NegaDuck told in the speaker.

"Sure thing. Erin out." Erin said. It showed Erin riding a black/purple tent and she laid down on the ground. NegaDuck came out from the tent and stepped on the teenaged girls like stair steps, as she groaned in pain and angerily looks at NegaDuck.

NegaDuck starts to walk in the sticky mud. "Perfect. These are my best shoes even if I hate wearing them." he said taking off his shoes. "I hate these jungle."

Just then, a swarm of insects begin to attack him.

"Oh, look." Erin said. "A golden-throated small-winged warbler." she began to draw the bird as NegaDuck being chased by the insects in the background. "I'm loving this."

NegaDuck then trips on a vine and lands in the mud. Angrily, he growls and wipes some off his face. He sees Otto who ran into Alyssa offer him an acorn.

"Want one!" Otto said in his monkey language.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" NegaDuck screamed at the monkey. Otto hid in Erin's hands, and then began to chatter with her.

"No, no, it's not you." Erin said to Otto. "He's not the easiest person to get close to." she whispers. "There's a wall there. Trust me."

"Are you talking to that robot monkey?" NegaDuck asked.

"I was a junior chipmunk, uh...and I had to be versed in all woodland creatures." Erin explained. "Please continue." Erin said to Otto as it resumes chatting.

NegaDuck groaned smacking his head. "Why me? Why me?"

"Hey, it doesn't always have to be about you," Erin said. "This poor little guy as had it rough. Seems a talking hyena gave him a heard time the other day."

"Oh, a talking robot?" NegaDuck stopped, realizing that the hyena may be Alyssa. "Do tell." he said to Otto.

Otto says something to Erin. "Uh, he doesn't really wanna talk to you." Erin said.

"Well, then YOU ask him."

Erin sighed. "I hate being in the middle. Chip, uh...Ooh, ei, Eeep-eep." Otto imitates the encounter with Alyssa. "Cheetahs? No kidding? Brutal." NegaDuck watch this. "Uh, could you give us a little room here?"

"Uh, sorry." NegaDuck apolgized. The evil duck moved back.

Otto shook his head. "Nah-uh."

"A bit more, please." Erin told.

NegaDuck was on the other side where he was. "How's this?" NegaDuck called.

"Yeah, that's good." Erin called back.

"Now ask him which way the talking hyena went!" NegaDuck demanded.

"Uh, Eeep-ee, Chip." Erin said to Otto. Otto pointed in a direction. "That way."

Then, it was off to find Alyssa, as NegaDuck smirked evilly.


	6. Chapter 6: Cafe Mew Mew

**Chapter 6**

**Cafe Mew Mew**

DW was carrying Alyssa. "Low blood sugar, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's a curse." Alyssa said.

"Well, as soon we get something to eat, you're walking the rest of the way."

They spot a fast food place closeby. DW, Launchpad, and Alyssa walk up to the door and look up, seeing a hyena crossed out, meaning hyenas couldn't get in. The trio looked at one another and smiled, as they had a plan.

"Welcome to the Cafe Mew Mew...home of the sweets," said Renee Roberts, a waitess. "What'll it be?"

She was asking DW's group, with DW and Launchpad still himself but Alyssa in a older woman disguise. Alyssa was using a fan and giggled.

DW coughed. "Ahem. We'll have 3 specials. Is that all right you, dear?"

Alyssa pretended to flurt. "Oh, whatever you say, pumpkin. You know what we like."

"I'm accompanying them on their honeymoon." Launchpad said to Renee.

"Bless you for coming out in public." Renee said. "So that's three specials."

"And an onion log. To split." Alyssa giggled.

Renee wrote this down and left. "Ordering! I need three heartburns and a deep-fried doorstop on table 12!"

DW, Launchpad, and Alyssa laughed as they got away from it.

"Okay, so I'll admit this was a good idea." DW said.

Alyssa asked. "When will you learn that all my ideas are good ones?"

"That's funny, because I thought that you going into the jungle by yourself, being chased by cheetahs, lying to us to take you back to the palace were all really bad ideas." Launchpad said.

"Oh, yeah. Anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude." said Alyssa.

Renee comes with their good. "Hot and crispy cheese cakes for the trio." she throws sparks. "Mazel tov." she leaves.

"Oh boy." DW and Launchpad said and opens their cheese. Alyssa looked at them in disgust.

"Ooh. Ugh. Bluh!" she moaned.

"Oh, here. Let me get that for you." Launchpad opened Alyssa's crispy cheese cake and she gagged as it walked off.

"Where are you going?" DW asked.

"I'm just gonna slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef."

"You're gonna get us thrown out." said Launchpad.

"Please. With this disguise, I'm invisible." Alyssa said to them as she left into the kitchen. Her back looked like a butt, swaying back the forth. As she left, a man, Butch gave them a thumbs up.

NegaDuck and Erin sit behind DW's table.

"We've been walking around in circles for who knows longs. That is the last time we take directions from a monkey." NegaDuck said. "I should have done away with Alyssa myself when I had the chance."

DW and Launchpad coughed their meals when they heard those words.

"Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that." Erin said. NegaDuck bended his fork with just his thumb and dropped it. "Uh-oh. I'll get you another one there, ND."

DW and Launchpad began to sweat in fear. Just then Erin tapped DW's shoulder.

"You're using that fork, pal?" Erin asked. DW pulled out his fork and she grabbed it.

"Hey, don't I know you two."

"I don't think so." DW said nervously."

"Wrestled you in high school?" Erin asked.

"Don't remember that."

"No? Medal shop?" Erin said.

"Uh, no..."

"Oh, I got it. Miss Jewel's interpretice dance...two semesters." said Erin. "I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. Come on, pal. You gotta help me out here."

"Uh, no, look, I-I don't think we've ever met, but look, me and my friend gotta go." DW grabs Launchpad.

Cut to the kitchen.

"Look, all I know is the good looked iffy," Alyssa said to the chef, Lewie. "I'm not the only one that thinks that, I'm sure."

DW opened the door and hissed to Alyssa. "Pssst! Hey!"

"So I'm just checking to make sure...that you're gonna the main course up a notch." Alyssa ignored as Lewie spinned his pot faster angrily.

Cut to outside.

"Is there anything on this menu this is not swimming in chocolate?" NegaDuck asked looking at the menu.

"Hang on. I'll go ask the chef." Erin said getting up and went towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen...

"It's a simple question: Is there or is there not anything edible on this menu?" Alyssa asked as DW and Launchpad pull Alyssa. Launchpad looks out the small window seeing Erin coming. The two pull Alyssa into a little door and close. "Hey, I didn't ask him about dessert yet!"

"Hey, pal," Erin said entering the room. "what's your policy on making special orders?"

"All right, sister, that's it!" Lewie shouted upset. "You want a special order, then you make it! I quit!" he begins to pack his stuff, even the kitchen unistals.

"Yeah, but we...Hold on." Erin said.

"You know, I try and I try, but there's just no respect for anyone with vision. That-That's it! There's just nothing I can't do about it!"

"Wait a second. Please don't go."

However, Lewie left the kitchen and a guy name Elliot came to the desk. "Ordering from Renee and Zoey. Three chocolate cakes, vanilla cream dish drinks, strawberry pies..."

"No, no." Erin said since this was all a big mistake.

"A basket of fruits and cinnamon rings, a catch of the day...and a banana cut in the shape of a squares." Elliot finished. "You got all that, sweetheart?"

"Three cocoa crispies wearing pants, plate of carmel air, basket of Grandma's breakfast and change the bull to a gill, got it." Erin said fastly.

"What's going on?" Alyssa asked as DW and Launchpad tried to open a window for escape.

"There's no time to explain," DW replied. "We gotta get out of here."

"What she is doing in there?" NegaDuck asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Come on!" Launchpad said as he and DW were about to leave.

"In a minute. I'm still hungry." Alyssa said leaving.

"No, Alyssa!" DW cried.

"Okay, I'll make it simple for you. I'll have a cinnamon omelet with wheat toast. You got it?" Alyssa asked as she walked out.

"Can do." Erin replied while cooking.

After Alyssa exits, NegaDuck enters. "What's taking so long?"

DW and Launchpad hid enter a cart.

"Pickup!" Erin rang the bell at the counter.

"Erin, what are you doing?" NegaDuck asked.

"Kind of busy here." Erin replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" NegaDuck rolled his eyes as Erin tried to reach something in the cart DW and Launchpad were hiding in. DW hands Erin a bowl without her noticing.

"Yo! Order's up!" Erin said pouring in soup.

NegaDuck groaned. "Oh, well, while you're at it, make me the special. And hold the chocolate!"

"Check." Erin said and rang. "Pickup!"

NegaDuck exits and Alyssa enters.

"You know what? On second thought, make my omelette a meat pie."

"Meat pie. Check." said Erin.

Alyssa exits and NegaDuck enters. DW and Launchpad were about to leave 'til they saw NegaDuck and hide like statues.

"Erin! Can I order the pinapple as a side dish?" he asked.

"I'll have to charge you full price." Erin said.

"Ooh." NegaDuck groaned annoyed and left.

"Hey, how about a side of pinapples, my buddy?" Alyssa asked.

"You got it," Erin said. "Want bread on those pinapples."

NegaDuck enters, Alyssa exits. This continues back and forth as they don't see each other.

"Thank you, Erin. Bread will be fine."

"Bread spuds coming up."

"Spuds yes, bread no." Alyssa said.

"Hold the bread." Erin said.

"No, I want the bread." said NegaDuck.

"Bread it is."

"Bread me no 'likee'." said Alyssa.

"Bread out."

"Bread in!" NegaDuck yelled.

"Aw, come on. Make up your mind!" Erin yelled.

"Okay, okay, on second thought..." Alyssa spoke.

"...make my pinapple a fruit salad." her and NegaDuck said from both sides of the doors. Alyssa leaves, but NegaDuck thought it was an echo and too exits.

They sit in their seats. Alyssa flips her menu and after she puts it down NegaDuck does the same. This goes on and slurp their cups, returning to their menus. DW and Launchpad escape and run into Renee.

"Excuse me. You see that duck over there?" DW whispered to the rest to Renee mentioning NegaDuck.

"No problem, sir. We do that all the time." Renee said.

NegaDuck looks over his menus and sees Alyssa. He looks suspicious. 'Something's familair about her.'

Suddenly, the Mew Mew waitess sing a song to him (don't know who). It startles NegaDuck and then comes irrirated.

Zoey, Corina, Kikki, Bridget, Berry, Ringo, and Renee: **One, two, three, four**

**Happy, happy birthday**

**from all of us to you**

**We wish it was our birthday**

**so we could party too**

**Happy, happy birthday**

**May all your dreams come true**

**We wish it was our birthday**

**so we could party too**

"It's your birthday?" Erin laughed while mixing a bowl of dough.

Outside, DW and Launchpad escape with Alyssa grunting.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa asked.

"Look, there's two people in there looking for you." DW said grabbing Alyssa.

"What?"

"A tall girl and a angery looking duck." Launchpad told.

"Wait. Was this duck scary beyond all reason?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh yeah."

"That's NegaDuck and Erin! I'm saved!"

"Trust me, they're not here to save you." DW said. They listened to NegaDuck's conservation.

"They'll take me back to the palace." said Alyssa. "Thanks for your help. You've been great. I can take it from here."

DW grabs Alyssa before he leaves. "No, no, you don't understand, dude. They're trying to kill you."

"Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me." Alyssa said.

"No, I can't let you!" Launchpad cried also grabbing Alyssa.

But Alyssa breaks free. "What? Wha...Oh! Oh, I get it."

"What?" DW and Launchpad asked.

"You don't want to take me back to the palace. You two want to keep me stranded out here forever."

"No!"

"This has all been an act, and I almost fell for it."

"Will you just listen?" DW said, angerily.

"No, no, no. You listen to me all you guys care is your stupid hilltop house. You guys don't care about me. Now, just get out of here. Go!" Alyssa yelled.

"But-But-"

"Go on! Get out of here!"

DW and Launchpad growled in anger. "Fine! We're going!"

They left, can't believing that Alyssa won't listen to them. Alyssa runs up to NegaDuck and Erin.

"Oh, this entire mess is all your fault." NegaDuck said to Erin still wearing a sambero. Erin has a slice of cake and a paper hyena.

"What'd I do?" Erin asked.

"If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Alyssa would be dead now!"

Alyssa gasped in shock hiding behind a log.

NegaDuck silced his sambero in the ground and gets into her tent. "There'll be no more diversions until we track that hyena down and kill her!"

"I'm sorry," Erin said. "Can't just let it go, not even on your birthday." Erim get into her position and start to carry the tent, running.

"Alyssa must be eliminated." NegaDuck said. "The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug."

"Well, you got a point," Erin said. "Nobody really seems to care that she's gone, do they?"

They were far off into the distance. Now that Alyssa heard the whole thing, she realized DW and Launchpad were right. She should've listened to them when she had the chance.

"DW!" Alyssa cried. But, DW and Launchpad weren't there anymore. "...LAUNCHPAD!!!" her voice echoed, but nothing. No one was there.


	7. Chap7: Gonna get to the Palace!

**Chapter 7**

**Gonna get to the Palace!**

Alyssa was walking in the fog, on a long log. She sees the village far away, but is depressed. She takes off her woman disguise and sadly leaves, as clouds roll in covering the village.

Thunder roars loudly and rain falls. It shows the same scene from the beginning, Alyssa sadly sitting on the rock.

"So this is where you came in," Alyssa narrated. "See, just like I said, I'm the victim here. I didn't do anything, and they ruined my life and took everything I had."

"Hey, give it a rest up there, will you?" the real Alyssa asked.

"What? I'm just telling them what happened."

"Who are you kidding, pal?" Alyssa asked. "They saw the whole thing. They know what happened."

"Well, yeah, but...but..."

"Just leave me alone." Alyssa said and slept in the cold rain.

* * *

Later that night, somewhere else, Erin was sleeping outside on the ground in her pajamas; a long pink night gown with a Sailor Moon sign in front of a cresent moon in the middle and socks and sleeping with a stuff puppy as NegaDuck slept in a big tent.

Erin suddenly woke up and gasped. "The peasents at the diner! He didn't pay his check." She went back to sleep. Just then she woke up again.

"They're the peasent who I saw leaving the city who disappeared into the crowd with Alyssa on the back of his cart." Erin explained.

"They must have taken her back to their village, so if we find the village, we find them...and if we find them, we find Alyssa." Erin said. "Oh, yeah, it's all comin' together?"

The strawberry blonde rushed into the tent.

"NegaDuck!" Erin called.

"What?!"

Erin screamed when she saw NegaDuck. She saw him with a face mask and cucumber slices on his eyes. "This had better to be good!" the slices came off.

* * *

Birds chirp and fly away when Alyssa enters. In the morning, Alyssa finds herself with a pack of hyenas who are eating rotten carcuses and dead. Alyssa comes to the pack, but all the hyenas look at her. Alyssa waves nervously and all the hyenas return back to eating. Alyssa looks at the ground and sees the dead meats. She eats one, but groans in disgust. "Bleh!"

"So there we were standing on the cliff, and the ground started to rumble." a voice said. Alyssa reconized that voice.

"And just as it started to go, she grabbed me before I fell. Do you believe that?" asked another.

Alyssa heard those two voices and looked around in the hyena pack. Soon, she spots DarkWing Duck and Launchpad, talking to other hyenas.

"You know, call us crazy for following this guy all the way out here..." DW said. "but as much she tries to deny it, I know there's some good in her."

"I know too." Launchpad agreed. "Besides, we couldn't just leave her out here all alone. She's a lousy robot," he whispers to T, "I mean, a really lousy hyena."

T nodded as the hyenas started to leave. Alyssa was the only one who came up to them. DW and Launchpad saw her to and walked up to each other.

"Hey, listen, DW and Launchpad, you know...what I said to you back at the diner, that-that...I didn't really..."

DW stopped Alyssa by putting out his hand like a stop sign. "So, you tired of being a hyena?"

Alyssa sniffed, then weeped. "Ye-ee-ee-es!"

DW, Launchpad, and Alyssa exited and ran to the village. "Okay, we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies." said DW.

"Then we'll be on our way, right?" Alyssa asked.

"Right."

Two crustations, Papi **(The Proud Family)** and Grandpa Lou, were playing checkers until they see DW and Launchpad.

"Hey there, DW, Launchpad," Papi greeted. "You know, you just missed your relatives."

"My relatives?" DW questioned. He didn't remember any relatives visiting him.

"Yeah," said Grandpa. "We just sent 'em up to your house."

"What did they look like?" Launchpad asked.

"Well, you see, there were this strawberry blonde head girl and this cranky looking duck who was, uh...How could you describe him?" Lou asked Papi.

"Scary beyond all reason?" Papi guessed, then laugh.

"Yeah, that's it."

Launchpad, DW, and Alyssa looked at each other in shock.

* * *

"So remind me again how you're related to DarkWing?" Morgana asked as she poured NegaDuck a cup of tea.

"Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great uncle." NegaDuck sipped his drink. "Twice removed." he sips again.

"Uh huh." Morgana said in disbelief.

"Isn't that right, Erin?" NegaDuck asked.

In the other room, Erin was playing jump rope with Honker and Goslyn.

Honker: **Ninety-nine monkeys**

**jumpin'on the bed**

Erin: **One fell off**

**and bumped his head**

"You know, I am so sorry that you had to come all this way," Morgana said to NegaDuck. "but as I said to you before, as you may recall, Dark is not here. I'll be sure and tell him you came by."

"Oh, would you, please?" NegaDuck asked nicely. "That would be great." He spills over her cup. "Oops. Silly me."

"No, no. Allow me." Morgana said.

As Morgana goes over to pick his cup, NegaDuck dashes to the living room and does jump rope with Erin clapping with her.

"She's hiding something. When I give the word, we search the house." NegaDuck said to Erin.

"Okay, but I still have 94 monkeys to go." Erin said.

NegaDuck growled and returned back with Morgana. "So while we're waiting for Daarka..."

"DarkWing." Morgana corrected.

"Yeah, DarkWing. Um, perhaps we can have a tour of your lovely home."

Morgana chuckled. "You know, why don't you just come back when Dark gets home? I'm sure he'd love to show you the..." Morgana stopped when she saw DW and Launchpad out the window, signaling her. "uh, uh, uh...Excuse me, won't you? I think I left something in the oven." she dashes out.

Back in the living room, Erin handles the ropes with Goslyn on one side and Honker on the other.

"This is my variation of double dutch," Erin said. "On the signal, we switch places."

"Erin, it's time!" NegaDuck said to Erin.

"Okay-dokey!"

NegaDuck now handles the ropes as Erin is on one side while DW's kids are on the other. NegaDuck growls in anger.

"So we have to get back to the palce, find the lab and change her back." DW finished explaining to Morgana about the situation.

"Hi there!" Alyssa popped from the window. Morgana then hits her with a frying pan and Alyssa gets knocked out.

"Um, that was her." Launchpad said.

"Whoops." Morgana said sheepishally looking down.

* * *

NegaDuck opens a closet and there's nothing not clothes. Goslyn jump rope.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Goslyn asked. "I don't believe you're really our great uncle. You're more like my great-great-great-"

"Go," Morgana said to DW outside. "I'll stall them long enough for you to get a head start."

"Thanks, honey." DW said back as they kissed. Alyssa popped in the middle, still dazed.

"You have a lovely wife. They're both very pretty." Alyssa said as Launchpad grabbed her.

Inside, NegaDuck opens a cabinet. Nothing.

"Great-great-great-great-great..." Goslyn continued while jumping rope.

"All right! Are you through?" NegaDuck yelled at Goslyn.

"Great-great uncle." Goslyn finished.

"So, where were we?" Morgana asked.

"Listen, sister, we're not leaving until..."

Moragana pushed NegaDuck. "I show you the house, of course."

* * *

DW, Launchpad, and Alyssa run off to the palace.

"Hey, was it a good idea to leave your family with those two?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, don't worry. They can handle themselves." DW replied.

* * *

Cut back to the house. The kids are giggling with Morgana smirking. NegaDuck and Erin are locked inside a door.

"What do you mean, the door is stuck?" NegaDuck asked.

"Try jiggling the handle." Morgana said.

"There IS no handle in here."

"There's not? Are you sure?" Morgana asked holding the doorknob as the kids giggled more.

"All right, I've had enough of this," said NegaDuck. "Tell us where the talking hyena is, and we'll burn your house to the ground."

"Uh, don't you mean 'or'?" Erin asked.

"Tell us where the talking hyena is, OR we'll burn your house to the ground!" NegaDuck glared at Erin.

"Well, which is it? That seems like a pretty crucial conjunction." Honker said.

"That's it, Erin! Break the door down!" NegaDuck yelled.

"Break it down? Are you crazy? This is hand-carved mahogany." Erin pointed out.

"I don't care, you fools," NegaDuck snapped. "Get out of my way. I'll break it down myself. A-one!"

"Okay, kids, you know what to do?" Morgana said to Goslyn and Honker.

"Two!" NegaDuck said.

"Right, mom!" the kids said in unison and run off.

"Three!"

When NegaDuck says 'three', Morgana opens the door and NegaDuck runs out unnoticing. Goslyn takes a sweeper to dry the floor and NegaDuck slips on the wet floor. Then, Honker opens half the door so NegaDuck head slams and lands into a wagon, rolling down. Goslyn has a beehive over a stick to cover NegaDuck's body, and then Honker takes a pillow for the feathers to stick in NegaDuck.

"Okay, children, on your mark," said Jazz to the Yang, Timmy, and Yin who were about to hit a pinata. "get set," The pinata gets replaced with NegaDuck..."Go!"

The kids start beating up on NegaDuck instead with their bats, who think he's the pinata.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Stop it, you little brats!" he stops and sees footprints, led by DW, Launchpad, and Alyssa. "Ow! Oh, there they go, Erin! They're getting away!"

Back at the hilltop, Erin thank Morgana's family.

"Well, we had a great time," Erin said to Morgana. "Let's not wait...until the next family reunion to get together."

"ERIN DENNIS!" NegaDuck's voice cried.

"Uh, we gotta run." Erin said as she left.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Twist

**Chapter 8**

**A New Twist**

DW, Alyssa, and Launchpad are off to the palace. They crossed a small rock bridge, as a map shows with with red marks where they're going.

NegaDuck and Erin are chasing up to them. NegaDuck then notices something on the ground. Erin look at it too, seeing the red marks on the ground and going so worth. They look back and see themselves making a blue trail behind them. Confused, they look at each other and shrugged.

This continues on the map in hot pursuit. When the three heroes reach to a bridge, Launchpad takes a bow and arrow and shoots to a tree on the other side. DW helps ties it up on a rock and they slide against the rope. However they see NegaDuck and Erin catching up. Alyssa cuts the rope and they leave.

But NegaDuck puts his goggles as Erin turn her glasses into goggles and she pulled a string which made bat wings on the tent's side and they fly. They're about to make it until they get hit by lightning, knocking them down. Eventually, the trio make it to the palace (as told by the map) as it rains.

"Okay, why does he even HAVE that lever?" Alyssa asked as she came out, a crocodile bit her on the butt as she snapped it away.

Launchpad tries to second lever and they flip through into the coaster.

"Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times." the coaster said. They then rapidly flow down the ride and landed wearing lab coats not their size.

"Huh?" they wondered as they took off the coats.

"What does it look like?" Alyssa asked looking around.

"I don't know. Just keep looking." DW responded.

"Over here!" Launchpad opened a cabient full of potions. "It has to be one of these," he looks at the labels. "Lions, tigers, bears..." there's none for humans.

"Oh, my. Looking for this?"

The three turn to see NegaDuck holding the human potion.

"No! It can't be!" Alyssa exclaimed. "How did you get back here before us?"

Negaduck was about to speak, but had no answer. "Uh, how did we, Erin?"

"Well, ya got me." Erin pulled down the map. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

"Oh, well, back to business." the bad guys glare at the three.

"Okay, I admit it. Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have seen," Alyssa said. "But, NegaDuck, do you really want to kill me?"

"Just think of it as you're being let go," NegaDuck said. "that your life's going in a different direction...that your body's part of a permanent outplacement."

"Hey, that's kind of like what she said to you when you got fired." Erin remarked, taking the burnt tent off.

"I know. It's called a cruel irony..." NegaDuck glared at the heros. "like my dependence on you."

"This can't be happening!" Alyssa cried.

"Then I get you weren't expecting this." NegaDuck lifts his leg and DW, Alyssa, and Launchpad shrieked. It revealed NegaDuck pulled out a sword and the three sighed in relief. "Finish them off!"

He tossed the sword to Erin. Erin looks nervous. Then Hottie on her shoulder. "Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy?"

"Uh, where's the other girl?" Erin asked.

Angle poofs sitting in a chair reading a list, then realizes where she is and stops. "Yo! Sorry I'm late. So what'd I miss?"

"Well, NegaDuck just tossed me this knife and asked me to, you, know, take them out." Erin explained. The conscious were invisible to everybody else. NegaDuck looked at DW, Alyssa, and Launchpad who shrugged. "And then this guy popped up and then we waited for you, and quite honestly..."

"Erin! Why did I think you could do this?" NegaDuck asked angrily. "This is one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey."

"Whoa now!" Angel said.

"A really, really, big, stupid, mentally challenge monkey named Erin!"

"Ouch." said Hottie.

"And do you want to know something else?" Negaduck asked. "I never liked your spinach puffs." This made Erin, her angle, and devil gasp. "NEVER!"

Erin started to whimper, sad that NegaDuck said those words.

"That's it. He's going down, baby." Hottie spoke.

"Now, now, remember, guys," said Angel. "From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward."

The strawberry blonde (and the anger & devil) look up and see a candlelight from above. "That'll work." the girls said altogether.

Erin slices the string and the candlelight falls on NegaDuck! DW, Launchpad, and Alyssa look in shock. The candlelight had a hole and NegaDuck was missed.

"Strange. That usually works." said Erin.

"And so does this!" NegaDuck pulls a lever, releasing a trapdoor.

"Ah. Should have seen that coming." Erin said. The teenage girl fell under, screaming as Hottie and Angel hugged each other and fell with her also.

DW grabs the vial from NegaDuck's hands. NegaDuck goes after it. "Give me that vial!" he yelled. He knocks DW's head and the vial, but DW catches it in time before it falls. NegaDuck gets on his back and laughs. "Ha ha!" He had the potion in his hands until Alyssa and Launchpad rammed into him. The potion dropped and NegaDuck fell behind the cabient of potions. He then had an idea. The evil duck knocked over the cabient, spilling over the different same-colored potions. "Oops. Clumsy me. Which one? Which one?" He pulls a string. "Better hurry. I'm expecting company."

Many guards appeared from the door, armed with weapons. "Kill them! They murdered the emperess!" NegaDuck told.

"No, wait! I'm the emperess!" Alyssa protested. "It's me...Alyssa!" However the guards didn't listen to her as they ran after them. "They're not listening to me!"

"Just take 'em all." DW said as his cape was now filled of the potions. The guards charged after them. Laucnhpad then spilled over the rest of the potions from a table, and changed the guards into a cow, octopus, ape, warthog, bird, and snake.

"Get them!" NegaDuck ordered.

"Hey, I've been turned into a cow. Can I go home?" the cow asked.

"You're excused," NegaDuck said. "Anyone else?"

"No, we're good. Yeah, we're-we're good." the guards replied.

"GET THEM!"

The animals ran after Launchpad, DW, and Alyssa downstairs. They had to find the right potion, fast!

"We gotta change you back," Launchpad said. "Try this one!" he tossed a potion at Alyssa which changed him into a turtle.

"Uh, guys? Little help!" Alyssa cried.

DW screeched when he saw Alyssa, a turtle about to get caught but grabbed him. "Come on! Come on!"

There was no where else to go. Instead, DW skateboarded using Alyssa as her board as they slid down the stairs. At the end were some of the guards surrounding them.

"Oh, please be something with wings." Launchpad hoped as he took a potion from DW. He fed it to Alyssa.

"Yeah! We're flyin'!" Alyssa cheered as she was changed to a bird...but a small one. "Uh-oh." The three fall smacked by a crave on the wall and then fell to the ground. They continued as the guards ran after them.

"We're not getting anywhere with you picking the vials." Alyssa said. "I'm picking the next one."

"Fine by me!" said Launchpad.

"Give me that one."

Alyssa then poofs into a giant whale. "Don't you say a word." Since they were on a bridge, it snaps and falls apart. NegaDuck and the guards see this.

"Quick! Drain the canals!" cried NegaDuck.

"Open up!" DW said as he dropped a potion inside Alyssa.

"Yea! I'm a hyena again!" Alyssa said. She realized. "Wait."

They hear a "blorp" sound and then get sucked down the drain! The water comes out of the palace's nostials and Alyssa, Launchpad, and DarkWing hang on to one.

"There they go! After them!" NegaDuck yelled.

"Come on, men!" said the snake. "Nobody lives forever! Charge!"

The guards slide down the drain, and fall from the hole. NegaDuck growled frustrated and he uses some curtains as ropes, tied it to a pole, he falls, and goes way up in the air.

Alyssa, DW, and Launchpad climb up the nose and onto the head.

"Okay, only two left. It's gotta be one of these." DW said.

NegaDuck goes down as he kicks the bottles away.

"No!" Alyssa cried. NegaDuck lands into a potion and a giant blast occurs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" he cackled evilly. It revealed the potion changed NegaDuck into a... ordinary duck

"I'll take that." Alyssa said taking the potion.

"This is the one. This'll change you back into a human." DW said. Alyssa was about to drink the potion until NegaDuck leaped on her, scratching her face.

"Ow! Hey, get him off!" cried Alyssa. "Get him off!"

NegaDuck swipes at DW and Launchpad, knocking them down. They hang on to the eye. Alyssa finally gets NegaDuck off her as she slams him against the wall. Alyssa gets the potion but looks down.

"Drink the potion!" Launchpad shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Alyssa shouted back. But when she looked at her hands, the potion was gone! "Where did it go? Where it it?!"

"Looking for this?"

Alyssa turned to NegaDuck, who's voice was now high pitched and squeaking. **(A/N) Think of it as Otto's voice.)**

"Is that my voice?" NegaDuck coughed. "Is THAT my voice? Oh well." he leans again against the edge.

"No, no! Don't drop it!" Alyssa yelled out.

"I'm not going to drop it, you fool!" NegaDuck snaps. "I'm going to drink it! And once I turn back into my handsome self, I'm going to kill you!" he laughed maniacally. He tried to open the vial, but nothing worked. Angrily he threw it against the wall and it bounced back like rubber. NegaDuck went to catch the vial, only then noticing he was in the air. "Uh-oh." He screamed as the vial made its way down the palace.

Soon, the vial stopped at a stand. Alyssa went off to chase it.

"Alyssa!" DW and Launchpad cried.

The vial was at the tip of the stand as Alyssa tried to reach it. "Be right there! Give me a minute!"

"Alyssa!" Launchpad called. He and DW began to slip. "Whoa!"

"Alyssa Kyle!" DW cried. It was either to get the potion or save her friends.

The two were about to fall off until Alyssa grabbed their hands.

"The vial!" Launchpad exclaimed seeing the vial fall from the tip.

* * *

Meanwhile, NegaDuck was falling screaming for his life... 

"For the last time, we did not order a giant trampoline." said a guard, Rotor **(from Sonic SatAM)**.

"You know, pal, you could have told me that before I set it up." said Antoine **(also from Sonic SatAM)**. NegaDuck landed on the giant trampoline and bounced up again.

NegaDuck was raising up with the vial going down. Soon, NegaDuck stopped screaming when she caught the vial and laughed evilly. Alyssa, Launchpad, and DarkWing saw this and gasped. However, NegaDuck was still going up and accidentally crushed into a stand, dropping the potion at the tip.

"The vial!" DW exclaimed. He turned to Alyssa. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Alyssa nodded. DW and Alyssa got into their positions and walked up, just like up at the bridge. NegaDuck was okay and noticed and leaped down to get the vial. Alyssa scretches her neck for DW to reach the vial, but NegaDuck gets there first.

"I win." he spoke.

Erin then opened a door slamming NegaDuck and the potion landing in DW's hand.

"Got it!" DW said.

"What are the odds of that trapdoor leadin' me out here?" Erin asked.

The two got up and helped Laucnhpad as the trio laughed happily as they hugged each other, then realized.

"Here, uh, let me get this for you." he opened the vial.

"Well, see ya on the other side." Alyssa said as she drank the potion. A giant poof filled the screen.

* * *

Much later, Alyssa is with Lao Shi at the palace. Alyssa was a human again and back, things were gonna be a bit different.

"Oh, now you-you-you stop being so hard on yourself," Lao Shi said. "All is forgiven."

"You're sure?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, it's not the first time I was tossed out a window, and it won't be the last. What can I say? I'm a rebel." He playfully fighted Alyssa.

"Whoa-ho-ho, tiger. Oh, hey! Oh! I gotta use that arm later," Alyssa said. "Okay, buddy, take care." Lao Shi left. "He's a sweet guy."

Alyssa turned to see DW and Launchpad, sadly looking at the model. Alyssa thought about what they did together, and walked up to them.

"So, you lied to me." Alyssa said.

"We did?" DW asked as he stopped looking at his house model.

"Yeah. You said: 'When the sun hits this ridge just right, these hills sing.' Well, pal, I was dragged all over those hills, and I did not hear any singing." she removed her pool model. "So I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill." she lended out her hand at DW and he gave her the model. "Thank you."

"Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, huh?" DW asked.

"No, no. I'm sharp." Alyssa said placing the house back on the top. "Looks like you, Launchpad, and your family are stuck on that tuneless hilltop, forever, pal."

DW and Launchpad smiled as both sat next to each other.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I heard some singing on the hill next to us," DW said. "In case you're interested."

* * *

The model of the pool was a little birdhouse. Alyssa appeared from the door wearing her swimsuit. 

"Ha! Boom baby!"

DW and Launchpad burst DW's door open also wearing shorts. "Ha! Boom baby!" they shouted.

Both ran down the hill for some pool fun!

**You'd be the coolest dude  
in the nation **

Alyssa dived into the water and so did Danny, creating a huge wave! This rode Alyssa onto the beach as she grabbed a towel. Morgana handed Alyssa a peasent robe.

Or the hippest cat in creation

**But if you ain't got friends  
then nothing's worth the fuss **

**Aperfect world will come to be **

**When everybody here can see **

Alyssa hugged Morgana as her new baby, Hana, was in her sack.

**That a perfect world begins and ends **

DW and Launchpad comes over and hugs them. Goslyn and Honker also hug them.

**Aperfect world begins and ends **

**Now all the villagers come together. **

**Aperfect world  
begins and ends with us **

* * *

"'My acorn is missing.'" Erin said, wearing a blue and dark brown scout suit, instructing the little Chipmunk Scouts. 

"Chip, eep, eep, eep, chip." the kids repeated.

"'Did you eat the acorn?'" Erin said.

"'Ooh, eeh, eeh, Chip?'"

"'You owe me a new acorn.'" Erin said.

"'Eep, eep, eep, eep, ee...'"

Goslyn nudges NegaDuck, who's still a ordinary duck.

"'Ooh-ah.'" he said grudgely.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Erin said happily.

**THE**

**END**


End file.
